Immer Mit Ihnen
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Kyklo x Charle (slight Rivetra di prompt pertama), dengan berbagai setting dan prompt. Drabble pertama hingga kelima: play group setting, teen pregnancy, idol theme, shoujo theme, dan pub setting. [5/5]
1. first prompt: play group

**A/N:** KykloCharle adalah OTP jebret saya di fandom ini, sebelum Rivetra ^o^. Kali ini saya bikin kumpulan _drabble_ mereka yang sebelumnya saya pos di note FB.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall ( _original works_ ) by Isayama Hajime, _novelization_ _by_ Suzukaze Ryou, manga _by_ Shiki Satoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [drabble 1]modern-future! AU

 **Pairing:** Kyklo x Charle & Levi x Petra

 **Summary:** Petra menganggap kedua murid _play group_ -nya—Kyklo dan Charle—sangat manis. Namun, Levi berkata lain.

* * *

.

 **Immer Mit Ihnen**

(always with you)

© **y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Suasana istirahat sebuah _play group_ ternama di Frankfurt terlihat sangat ramai. Satu per satu anak-anak itu berhamburan keluar untuk bermain di taman maupun menuju ruang mainan. Terkecuali seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut gelap.

Petra mendekati anak laki-laki yang hanya diam, duduk tak bergerak dari kursinya semula.

"Sudah jam istirahat, lho. Memangnya Kyklo ngga mau main?"

Si bocah mediteran itu menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut pada gurunya dan berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik, Bu."

Petra kemudian menyelipkan anak rambutnya di dekat telinga kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Kyklo kecil dengan kasih sayang. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang ibu, ya?"

Bocah itu mengangguk, sebelum Petra akhirnya beranjak dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang belajar. Perempuan itu ingat, ia belum menyerahkan laporan mengajar jam pertama tadi kepada Kepala Sekolah Levi.

Tepat setelah Petra berjalan pergi. Seorang bocah perempuan diam-diam masuk ke ruang belajar. Kyklo yang semula tidak peduli pada kedatangan seseorang, menoleh ketika ia melihat sosok yang baru saja menghampirinya. Rambut pirang emas sebahu dengan pita yang menghiasi sebagian rambutnya.

"Namaku Charle Inocencio dari kelas sebelah yang diajar oleh Bu Maria."

"Aku Kyklo Munsell, kelasku diajar Bu Petra."

"Di kelas aku juga tidak punya teman. Jadi, ayo kita main bersama. Aku bawa sekotak krayon, lho!"

Bocah perempuan itu menampakkan sekotak krayon mahal yang semula disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Mata gelap Kyklo berbinar saat melihat krayon-krayon itu.

"Ah! Kebetulan aku masih punya buku bergambar yang belum diwarnai. Mau mewarnai bersamaku?"

Charle kecil tersenyum dan terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum inosennya itu, membuat seketika Kyklo kecil terpana. Buru-buru ia mengambil buku bergambar dari dalam tasnya lalu membentangkannya di meja. Kedua bocah itu lantas asyik mewarnai bagian yang berbeda dari sebuah gambar titan kolosal (?), keduanya semena-mena mewarnainya dengan warna hijau, biru, oranye, bahkan merah muda (mungkin di masa depan akan ada titan _hybrid_ berwarna-warni).

Dari balik pintu, Petra yang semula bermaksud mengambil map yang tertinggal di kelas, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua bocah itu, sebelum sebuah suara bariton lirih didengarnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Petra?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Jangan berisik, _heichou_. Lihatlah interaksi mereka, sangat manis, bukan?"

Levi memandang datar kedua bocah itu kemudian menatap Petra—mengatakan sesuatu tanpa rasa bersalah:

"Semanis-manisnya mereka, tetap akan lebih manis anak kita nanti, Nyonya Ackerman."

Petra tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang suami. Keduanya harus menunggu delapan bulan lagi, hingga kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

KykloCharle slight Rivetra~, btw Maria adalah karakter di SNK BTF juga, namun dia belum muncul. First drabble, done. Thanks for reading '3')/, review?


	2. second prompt: teen pregnancy

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall ( _original works_ ) by Isayama Hajime, _novelization_ _by_ Suzukaze Ryou, manga _by_ Shiki Satoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [drabble 2] modern! AU, _teen pregnancy_.

 **Pairing:** Kyklo x Charle

 **Summary:** Kyklo dan Charle terjatuh ke titik dasar dalam hidup mereka. Namun, keduanya tidak menyerah.

* * *

.

 **Immer Mit Ihnen**

(always with you)

© **y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Tangan gadis berumur enam belas itu gemetar. Kedua bola matanya membelalak tak percaya saat dilihatnya sebuah tanda positif yang perlahan muncul dari _test pack_ berbentuk persegi itu. Ia kemudian jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dan menangis histeris.

Charle tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukannya dengan murid yang belum genap lima bulan datang ke sekolahnya itu—akan menjadi seperti ini.

Mungkin memang salah dirinya dan Kyklo yang waktu itu terlalu terbawa emosi, saat mengetahui kedua orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Usia yang terlalu dini, katanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Munsell, maupun Tuan dan Nyonya Inocencio mengatakan bahwa pelajar kelas satu SMA mereka sebaiknya berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran saja.

Namun, mungkin Kyklo dan Charle yang masih terlalu naif. Keduanya yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang terpandang, mengharuskan segala sesuatunya untuk meminta izin dari kedua orang tuanya. Termasuk dalam hal menjalin hubungan. Padahal, teman-teman mereka dapat memiliki kekasih begitu saja, tanpa peduli kedua orang tua merestui atau tidak.

Dan Charle menjadi rapuh seketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah telah menyiapkan jodoh untuknya kelak. Ia datang ke rumah keluarga Munsell secara sembunyi-sembunyi di suatu siang yang sepi dan mereka yang gamang akhirnya melakukan semuanya begitu saja—atas hal-hal yang seharusnya dapat mereka lakukan setelah menikah.

Namun, dibalik air mata yang sempat mengalir. Charle kemudian mengelus lembut perutnya, walau bagaimanapun ia sedang mengandung anak dari pemuda yang paling dicintainya.

 _"Charle, ayo kita pergi ke Bordeaux dan memulai semua kehidupan kita di sana."_

Adalah kalimat yang didengar gadis itu keesokan harinya, dari mulut seorang anak tunggal keluarga Munsell yang terpandang.

Dan pada sore hari yang temaram, di tiga hari berikutnya. Sepasang remaja naif itu diam-diam memesan tiket untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Berlin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini semacam mini prekuel dari fic **Close to Tears** milik **the flying sparks.** Ayo cek ficnya, bagus lho


	3. third prompt: idol theme

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall ( _original works_ ) by Isayama Hajime, _novelization_ _by_ Suzukaze Ryou, manga _by_ Shiki Satoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [drabble 3]modern! AU, _idol theme._

 **Pairing:** Kyklo x Charle

 **Summary:** Kyklo akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia mengagumi artis remaja yang tengah naik daun itu. Dan suatu hari, ia beruntung untuk dapat bertemu dengannya—walau bukan dengan cara yang terbilang menyenangkan.

* * *

.

 **Immer Mit Ihnen**

(always with you)

© **y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Kyklo menatap poster seorang idola masa kini yang terpampang di salah satu dinding—ketika dirinya melewati lorong _subway._

Charle Inocencio, seorang penyanyi remaja yang tengah berada di puncak ketenaran. Pemuda itu meski awalnya tidak terlalu peduli, namun ketika teman-teman kampusnya semua membicarakan kecantikan dan kepiawaiannya bernyanyi atraktif di atas panggung, mau tidak mau Kyklo menjadi sedikit ingin tahu.

 _"Charle: Spread the Love Concert coming soon"_

Sebuah tulisan dengan pose Charle yang sedang mengedipkan mata, seolah menjadi pemanis yang akan mengundang orang-orang agar menghadiri konsernya. Kyklo hanya menatap datar kemudian cepat-cepat berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Acara TV yang pertama dilihatnya sesampainya di apartemen ternyata acara _talk-show_ dengan bintang papan atas itu. Pada akhirnya, Kyklo memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar kaca. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan blus merah muda dan rok putih, dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda. Tidak banyak hal penting yang ia dengar dari acara itu, selain perjalanan karir dan juga album-album yang telah ia hasilkan.

Di akhir acara, gadis itu bernyanyi dan terlihat mampu menguasai panggung. Suaranya ... ah, Kyklo menyukainya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyklo untuk menjadi penggemar Charle. Dalam waktu dua minggu, di kamarnya telah terpasang poster Charle, ia pun membeli album CD gadis itu, termasuk majalah-majalah yang memuat tentangnya.

Jantung Kyklo serasa berpacu setiap melihat sang idola muncul di TV, baik dalam iklan, video klip, maupun _talk-show_. Ia berpikir untuk membeli tiket konsernya yang mulai dijual minggu ini, maka Kyklo segera beranjak dari apartemennya dan pergi menuju salah satu gerai resmi.

Perlu waktu hampir tiga jam hingga akhirnya Kyklo mendapatkan satu tiket konser itu. Pemuda itu menyeka peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya, bukan main ... banyak sekali yang mengantri—ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hari H konser nanti. Namun, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, bersyukur masih kebagian, karena riuh orang-orang di antrian setelahnya mengeluh tidak mendapatkan tiket.

Kyklo kemudian memutuskan membeli _soft drink_ dari mesin penjual otomatis untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia memasukkan beberapa koin dan menekan tombol pilihan minuman tepat di minuman kaleng berlogo lemon. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kaleng minuman meluncur keluar, namun saat Kyklo bermaksud mengambilnya, sebuah tangan lebih cepat bergerak—meraih dan kemudian membuka penutupnya.

Kyklo hanya mampu menatap penuh tanda tanya ketika gadis berkacamata itu meminumnya begitu saja.

"Maaf nona, tapi itu milikku."

Gadis itu membuka kacamata cokelatnya, memperlihatkan iris biru secerah langit musim panasnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, karena aku sudah haus semenjak tadi."

Ia memberikan satu lembar uang pecahan besar kepada Kyklo yang masih tertegun.

Pemuda itu berharap ia tidak bermimpi di siang bolong, karena baru saja bertemu langsung dengan sang idola. Ah ... begitu cantik, namun serasa tak mungkin untuk digapai. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang penggemar.

Namun, diam-diam Kyklo berharap. Akan ada satu keajaiban datang untuknya lain kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Drabble ketiga done, thanks for reading. Review? '3')/


	4. fourth prompt: shoujo theme

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall ( _original works_ ) by Isayama Hajime, _novelization_ _by_ Suzukaze Ryou, manga _by_ Shiki Satoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [drabble 4] modern! AU, gakuen!AU, _kabe-don prompt_ , _shoujo material_.

 **Pairing:** Kyklo x Charle

 **Summary:** Charle mengagumi senior Kyklo yang populer di sekolahnya. Suatu hari, tak disangka bahwa dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

* * *

.

 **Immer Mit Ihnen**

(always with you)

© **y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Charle Inocencio diam-diam selalu mengagumi senior Kyklo. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu _striker_ andalan klub sepakbola sekolah mereka dan kerap mengantarkan klub menjuarai berbagai turnamen antar SMA.

Kulit kecoklatan yang terbiasa terpapar sinar matahari, bukannya mengurangi aura ketampanan si pemuda. Hal itu malah menjadikannya semakin terlihat eksotis di mata gadis-gadis, belum lagi senyum hangat dan tatapan teduh yang diberikan Kyklo kepada siapapun, sehingga semakin banyak saja siswi yang diam-diam menaruh surat cinta di loker sepatunya.

Charle tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Ia tahu diri bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang siswi biasa yang hanya aktif di klub merangkai bunga dan menyulam—klub yang sudah langka diminati oleh siswi-siswi (sebab banyak di antara mereka yang lebih memilih bergabung klub _cheerleaders_ ). Namun, ia harus mengakui bahwa rasa kagum itu juga telah menghinggapinya.

Rasanya seperti mengejar atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Terkadang ia ingin pula membuat surat cinta dan diam-diam menaruh di loker seperti apa yang dilakukan siswi lainnya. Namun, sepertinya hal itu 'sangat tidak Inocencio' sekali (Charle berterima kasih kepada keluarganya yang ketat mengajari soal norma, terlebih untuk seorang gadis yang tabu untuk menyatakan perasaan terlebih dulu).

Akan tetapi, rupanya dewi fortuna akan sedikit berpihak padanya hari ini.

Gadis berhelai pirang panjang itu terburu-buru ketika baru saja keluar dari ruang klub merangkai bunga, ia seharusnya sudah tiba di gerbang setengah jam lalu. Uh ... pasti mobil jemputan sang ayah telah menanti. Charle berjalan cepat—setengah berlari ketika akhirnya di kelokan koridor dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Siapapun dirimu, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa tidak boleh berlari di kelokan koridor."

Iris biru langit gadis itu membulat. "Kyklo-senpai. Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru permisi."

Charle sudah akan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana, namun kalah cepat dengan kedua lengan Kyklo yang buru-buru menyudutkannya di tembok. Charle sama sekali tidak berani menatap sepasang mata sewarna musim gugur yang ada di hadapannya, gadis itu juga seolah sulit untuk bergerak kala kedua lengan si pemuda menguncinya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit waktu darimu, Charle-chan."

Gadis itu seolah sekujur tubuhnya kaku ketika merasakan hawa hangat napas si pemuda yang perlahan mendekat ke telinganya—

" _Ya-yamate_ , _senpai_."

—dan berharap semuanya hanya mimpi, ketika perlahan bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut mengecupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Drabble keempat ala _shoujo-shoujo_ manga, _done_! Saya dan _partner_ sempat _fangirling_ jika Charle di-kabedon Kyklo, maka seperti inilah hasilnya XD. _Thanks for reading, review_?


	5. fifth prompt: pub setting

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall ( _original works_ ) by Isayama Hajime, _novelization_ _by_ Suzukaze Ryou, manga _by_ Shiki Satoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [drabble 5] modern! AU, pub-setting.

 **Pairing:** Kyklo x Charle

 **Summary:** Selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini Charle Inocencio merasa ingin di luar batas. Di suatu malam dan hingar bingar _pub_ , gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang cassanova—Kyklo Munsell.

* * *

.

 **Immer Mit Ihnen**

(always with you)

© **y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Suara hingar bingar musik _pub_ dapat dapat didengar jelas oleh gadis yang baru pertama kali datang itu. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ada sebuah kegamangan. Charle Inocencio, akhirnya duduk di meja bar—matanya menatap aneka deret botol minuman yang terpampang di rak, dibukanya buku menu dan seketika ia merasa asing dengan semuanya.

Seorang bartender tak lama menghampiri. "Mau pesan minuman apa, Nona?"

Iris biru Charle akhirnya bertumpu pada satu nama dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesannya saja.

" _Tequila_."

Mungkin, runtuh sudah imej gadis baik-baik yang selama ini ia pegang teguh tatkala akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk meneguk minuman itu segera setelah bertender menyajikannya. Charle hanya lelah, ia merasa predikatnya sebagai 'gadis baik-baik' tak berhasil untuk mencegah keputusan sang ayah untuk menjodohkannya dengan pria tak dikenal.

Rasa pahit yang sempat ia rasakan di tegukan pertama, akhirnya menjadi hal yang mulai ia terima. Jeda lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya ia memesan _tequila_ keduanya. Gadis sembilan belas tahun itu mengedarkan pandangan, dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang duduk di sofa dengan beberapa gadis yang mengelilinginya. Ada pesona kuat yang terpancar dari pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Ugh ... Charle tidak tahu mengapa, namun sepertinya si pemuda pun menyadari bahwa Charle memperhatikannya.

Charle hampir terkejut ketika pemuda itu tersenyum seduktif padanya. Cepat-cepat ia membuang muka dan kembali meneguk sisa _tequila_ -nya.

"Bartender, tolong gelas ketiga!"

Tepat, ketika bartender baru saja akan berlalu. Gadis itu terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Pemula sepertimu, terlalu berlebihan jika sudah berani memesan tiga gelas _tequil_ a, Nona."

Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Charle yang kosong, dua gadis yang semula mengikutinya, ia perintahkan untuk pergi—terlihat rona kecewa dari wajah mereka, namun si pemuda tidak peduli.

"Namaku Kyklo Munsell. Kuharap kau tidak kuberatan jika kutemani minum. Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Charle. Senang bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Drabble kelima _done_. Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga yang kelima :), review?


End file.
